DisparitiesinpalliativecareforminoritieswithLLIexistbecauseofgapsinknowledgearound patientcenteredpsychological,social,andspiritualpalliativecareinterventions. Patient- centeredpalliativecarecommunicationinterventionsmustbeinformedbytheperspectivesof patients whoarelivingeachdaywithLLI.Storytellinginterventionsareaneffectivewayto communicateapatient?sculturalvaluesandbeliefs.Yet,thereisalackofresearchabout howtoefficientlyandeffectivelyintegratethepatient?sstoryintotheEHR.Thecentral hypothesisofthisproposalisthattheimplementationofapatient-centeredstorytelling interventionwithminoritypatientswillresultinimprovedpatient-providercommunication.For theK99Phase,specificaim1istoidentifybarriersandfacilitatorsforthestorytelling interventionfromtheperspectivesofthekeystakeholders-minoritypatientswithLLI and acutecarebedsidenurses-throughpatientandnurseexitinterviews;?andfieldanalysisof EHRinterfaceuseandend-usersurveysofthenurses.Specificaim2istoconductusability testing,applyingauser-task-system-environmentevaluationprocesstodetermineessential requirementsforintegrationanduseofthepatient-centeredstoryintotheEHR,fromthe perspectiveofanimportantend-user:theacutecarebedsidenurse.FortheR00Phase, specificaim1istoestablishacceptability,feasibility,andpotentialeffect sizeofthepatient- centeredstorytellinginterventionforhospitalizedminoritypatientswithLLI.Specificaim2is tocomparetheeffectsofthestorytelling interventiontousualcarefortheprimaryoutcomeof qualityofcommunicationandforsecondaryoutcomesofanxiety,depressionand psychosocialillnessimpact.TheexpectedoutcomeofK99 phasewillbetherefinementofa storytellingintervention.TheexpectedoutcomesofR00phase willbecompletionofaproof- of-conceptstudyofthestorytellingintervention.Thisproposalwillbuildaprogramofpatient- centeredresearchwithracialandethnicminoritypopulationsandprovidethefoundation forfutureR01applicationsfordeveloping,testing,andtailoringpatient-centered communicationinterventionstoimproveQoLforminoritypatientslivingwithLLI.